Truth Revealed
by XxOngakuxX
Summary: My take on what really happened to A in the Wammy House with hints as to what happened to C. ONESHOT


Title: Truth Reviled

Type: Death Note Fanfiction

Characters: A, BB, C and mentions of L

Summery: The truth behind the incident with A.

Warning: Character death, murder/suicide and Spoilers!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charactors. If I did BB would have lived along with L and Light would have died in the most painful way there is.

* * *

_Murdered. Dead. Unsolved. Your fault. They died because you're not good enough. It's your fault they're dead. You saw the pictures. The lifeless bodies that you let die. You could have stopped him, if you were better than this. It was so painfully obvious who did it! Why didn't you see? The answer is simple; you're not good enough. You never will be. They're dead and it's all...your...fault..._

"SHUT UP!" A pounded his fist into the wall. The voices never left him, ever since the test L gave him. He had failed and it was slowly driving him insane.

He would never admit this, no, it would completely ruin any chance he had at become L. That was every child's goal in the Wammy House; to surpass the great L. He was the closest. A was the closest to becoming L, the closest to taking his place, and even if he failed the test L had given him it was only a minor set back.

But A could help but to remember the faces of the three women that had been beaten to death. The killer, who had been their banker, stalked them and then used a walking cane to smash their face in. Looking at the pictures you would think a truck ran over them, but it was all done by a man in his 50's.

Their mangled bodies haunted A's mind and he couldn't sleep, no matter what he did. He had taken pills to hopefully help him rest but they didn't help. He tried foods and drinks that were geared towards helping one sleep but they also failed him. Though, one would guess that this is a good thing for if A would have been able to rest his dreams would have been plagued by the images of the three girls.

_One, two, three... One, two, three... They're gone because of you. _

A was near the braking point, he had cried out every tear he owned three days ago and now all he could do was sit in the fetal position in the corner and try and block out the voices that wouldn't leave him alone

_Why is it fair that you get to live when they had to die? They paid for your mistake..._

"I-I know..." was all A was able to whisper. He was convince that these voices were real, that they weren't just a product of his head. He also knew if he told anyone else, no one would believe him. They would call him crazy and lock him up. He wasn't crazy!

_You don't deserve to live. You took three lives and yet you get to walk off Scott free? That's not true justice, that's nothing. One life for three..._

"One life...for three..." This made sense to him. It was his fault that they were dead so why should he get to live? He shouldn't. It was only right for him to die too.

A stood up and crossed his room. One life for three. the voices chanted. Once A reached his desk he snatched up a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled out some last words. He pulled his chair towards the middle of the room and stared up at the fan; it would do perfectly...

One hand was on the doorknob of A's room and the other held a walkie-talkie. A smirk played on the young boys lips. The pale hand closed the door, quietly, and walked towards the dangling body in the middle of the room. He passed by it as if it wasn't even there to begin with and headed for the air vent that was above the bed.

The child then stood on the dresser to reach the vent. He pulled out a screw driver and carefully undid each screw. Once the vent was off he grabbed the other walkie-talkie that was stashed in here and replaced the vent's cover.

He silently hoped off the nightstand and placed one receiver and the screwdriver back into his pocket. Just as he was about to walk out a piece of paper caught his eye. He walked towards the desk and picked it up.

_One for three._

Those were the only words written on the page. As grey eyes re-read the words, pink lips couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"You really were an idiot A." The child stuffed the paper into his pocket and headed towards the door. "I told you not to get in my way. I told you that I was to surpass L. You didn't listen and now you suffer the consequences." He swiftly left the room, without leaving a trace that he was there.

"Hey BB, wait up!" The child turned around and smiled kindly at his close friend, C. "What's up with the walkie-talkie?" C pointed at the object in BB's hand and the owner of that hand smile sweetly at his friend.

"Just fixing it." BB was know for tinkering around with small devices, like the walkie-talkie he held in his hand.

"Oh. Well, I just took my test and passed it! That means I'm next in line!" BB was quick to hide the anger that rose up in him.

"Congrads! I know you worked really hard! Good job!" BB patted his friends back.

"Thanks!" C called and turned to leave. "I'm going to get something to eat, wanna join?" BB shook his head as C retreated in the other direction.

"You're next." BB said narrowing his eyes at his now ex-friend as ideas ran quickly threw his head. C wouldn't go as easily as A had. A smirk played on BB's lips as he thought about the fun he was going to have solving this next puzzle. It was going to be a good day...


End file.
